Summer camp Romance
by xXsuccessionofmidnightXx
Summary: It's summer, finally the time to sit back relax and find love. Will Len b able to win Miku's heart or will someone take away Len's heart. LenXMiku
1. Chapter 1

Summer camp Romance Chapter one

"Come on Len we're going to be late!" Rin said as she put on her huge white ribbion.  
"Jeez rin it's only 7:00 the bus comes in at 8:30."len mumbled as he truned around in his bed. Rin sighed and shook Len. "you know whos going to be at lake side camp?"

"I'll spell out her name, M-i-k-u." rin smirked as she saw her brother's face turn to diffrent a red shade. 'I Love messing with his feelings.' Rin thought.  
"who else going to be there?"  
"um...Meiko,kaito,teto,ted,haku,hmmm,akita and miku~." "That's all?" len asked "well there are going to be more kids that we don't know and counslers. I also think that Gackupo is going to be there, so if you don't go Kaito and Gackupo might take miku away~." Rin smiled and laughed. "Ok ok I'll go to the dumb camp." len got up and throw a pillow at rins face. Now get out so i could get dressed!" Rin blushed and closed the door behind her. Len slowly got up and changed into a white shirt with black shorts that reached his knees. 'I better go make breakfeast. Or else Rin might burn down the house.' Len chuckled at his joke, and climbed down the stairs to the kicthen. Rin jumped in exicment!  
"About time you came! I was about to cook." Len sighed and asked,"what do you want to eat?" "mmm....I want...eggs no wait...broiled/grilled fish, tamagoyaki and miso soup." Len sighed. "Why must you make things more harder for me?" "Oh that's easy! I'm your younger sister so it's my job. I'll be wacthing t.v call me when it's done 'kay?" Len got out the fraying pan,tea pot and a pot.  
(19 minutes later)(A/N i don't want to go into details on how to cook lol)

"Rin breakfeast is done now!!!" Len said as he put a plate full of food down on the table. Rin came skiping in. "Smell so good~!" the two ate in slince. "oh yeah before we forget...do we have water bottles?" Rin sweatdrop. "uh onee-chan.." "oh no.." "I drank all of the water last week." "BAKA!!!"  
Rin flinched."You drink all of it!?" Rin the smiled and said, "kidding. Kya-ha-ha-ha! You were freking out for nothing your face was priceless." Len sighed.  
"let's get our bags, we're going to be there for the whole summer, so don't forget the money." "Hey Len?" "Yeah?" "Maybe if you're lucky enough you'll share the same room as Miku!" Len throw a towel at Rin's face. "less talking more getting ready...baka." Rin giggled and ran upstairs. Len sighed and cleaned up the kicthen. "LEEEEEENNNN!!!!!!" Rin ran down the stairs. "I'M DONE WITH PACKING!!!!" Rin yelled in Len's room. Len covered his ears. "Alright no need to yell jesus!" Len picked up his bags and went to the front door. "10 minutes left before the whole summer with miku..*gulp*" Len slightly blushed at the thought of spending the whole summer with his long time crush. "Lennie I'm ready let's go to the bus stop." Len flushed in anger. "You better not call me that at camp, I'll kill you if you do." "No Promises!" Len growled and said, "Let's go we have 9 minutes left to go to the bus stop." Len open the door. "hmmp I don't get it... we can't we just drive the roadroller!" Rin sighed. "Uhh well let's see...we only use that at NIGHT when nobody could see us, we're only 16 and we can't drive until 18." Rin just sighed. "Ahh look it's Akita!!!" Akita looked up from her phone, Len thought that he saw a blush from her but shook his head. 'Must be the heat.' Len thought. "yo..." Akita texted something fast and shut the phone. "Did you guys here that the cabins are......coed?." Len blushed,'what if I have the same cabin as Miku.' Len shook his head. 'No god isn't that kind to me, if he was Rin wouldn't exist.' Len mentally laughed. "Hey idoit are you going to stand there like a fool, or get on the bus?" Len glared at Akita and went on the bus. "Hey Len! Sit here next to me!" Miku said as soon as len went on the bus. Len was about to sit next to her but Akita but him to her. Miku was surprised for a minute but talk to Akita happily. So len went to sit next to Teto."Hey Teto." "Hey Len! I can't belive this is our last year at camp. Teto is so happy but sad at the same time." Teto took a quick galance at Ted and looked back at Len. "Teto thinks that Rin likes someone. Look." Teto pointed to the dirction where Rin was sitting. She was laughing and smiling with Kaito. 'Blue is the enemy....' Len thought. The bus stoped and the doors opened. The intercom came on,"Well kids here we are at Camp Vocialoid."  
the doors opened and a thousand kids rushed out. "Len! Over here!" Miku called, Akita glared at Len and went back to texting. "coming! come on Teto let's go!" The teens ran to the bored were the cabin assiments were. "Look Look! Len you're in the same cabin as me and Akita." Miku said, Akita looked atthe charts and blushed. "Oh Teto is in the same cabin as Rin and Kaito." Teto looked at the last list. "Haku,Meiko and ted are in the same cabin." teto muttered "lucky." The head consualar went up on the stage with a megapohone. "OK YOU MAGGOTS!!! MY NAME IS BOB AND IM YOUR ONE OF YOUR CONSULAR FOR EVERY SHUT UP!!!!!" Slince was hread around camp, execpt for the beeps thta Akita's phone made. Bob spotted Akita and clicked on his megaphone on.  
"HEY YOU BLONDE ONE!! NO CELLPHONE ALLOWED!! HAND IT EVER HERE NOW!!" Akita igonerd him and countined texting. "HEY LISTEN TO ME!!" Bob jumped off the stage.  
"HAND IT OVER!!" bob yelled. Akita glared up at Bob. "And what if I don't?" "THEN... YOU HAVE TO RAN ALL OVER THE CAMP 4 TIMES AND SLEEP IN DEAD MAN'S CAVE!"  
Everyone gasped but Akita, she just kept texting. so Bob took it away. "hey!" Akita glared at the men. "Look you..no one. takes. my. CELLPHONE!" Akita took Bob's arm and fliped his body. She then grabed her cellphone and started textin again. 'Note to self.. never take Akita's phone.' Everyone inculding Bob thought.

"Hey Miku I call top bunk." "ok then I guess I'll have bottem." Miku was about to put her bag down on the bed but Akita beat her to it. Miku sweatdroped. "Er I was about to have that bed." Akita looked up at her. "there are plently more beds go take one." Miku looked down at the floor. "ok.."  
Len couldn't stand for miku to be all upset. "Miku you can have my bed." Miku smiled. "thank you Len!" Len jumped off the bed. "no problem." Miku give him a heartwarming smile before climbing on the bed. Len walked to the left side and sat on the low bunk. The three teens unpacked and put their clothes away in the drawers. "YOU MAGGOTS GET OUT HERE NOW!!!!!!!!" The kids sighed and went outside. Bob and some conuslers were outside waiting on the stage. "Ok today you have opitions three to be exacat. One,play soccer with me and Alex, Two take a walk through the woods with Allie and three play football with Nate." "Bye I'm going to soccer." Akita said. Haku and Meiko also went. Kaito,Ted,Rin, and Teto went to football. "So you're going to walk." Miku asked, Len nodded. "Great I Have something to tell you." the group for walking went ahead Miku and len trailed off into the creak. "Er.. i don't know how to say this but."  
'Eh? A love confussion.' Len blushed and his heart begain to beat faster.  
"I-I think I'm in love with someone."  
"w-who?" Len said his voice sounded shaky "Kaito." 


	2. Chapter 2

Summer camp romance chapter 2

Len twichted, 'why does everyone like Kaito. Blue is the enemy!!!'

"Er.. Len I was wondering if you could help me since you're really good friends with him... and i could help you with your crush." Miku said.

Len blushed and looked down with an hurt expression on his face. 'But if he makes her happy then,' "I'll help you with kaito."

"Thank you so much, I'll help you with you're love problem. 'Kay?" Len looked down at the ground. "Er ok." The two teens relized that they were way behind the group.

"Wahhh!!! We have to ran to catch up with them come on Len!!!"

XXXXXXXX

Len went to cabin 4, where Rin was staying. Len barged in. "Rin I need to talk to you!!!" Rin looked up and quickly covered herself.  
"EKKK!!!! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK!!!? GET OUT!!!" Rin covered her self with a pillow and hurled her suitcase at Len.

"Woah!!" Len dodged it and slamed the door. Rin came out after ten minutes. "Sorry about that Lenny.. so what do you want?" Len sighed.

"I figured out who miku likes.." "Ohhh is it you.?" "noo it's-" "EHHHHH!!! NOT YOU??!!" "NO IT'S KAITO!"

Rin looked down at the floor, "Oh.." She mumbled. She forced a smile and said, "I'll try to help you and Miku and see what I can do." Len nodded and closed the door.

"Um..Lennie can you give me back my suitcase?" Len grabed her suitcase and throw it at Rin's face, "Stupid I told you not to call me that." Rin rubbed her face. "Dumb Younger Brother."

XXXXXXXXX

The campers went to the dinner hall because it was...Lunch duh!!! Len took a sit between Akita and Ted and was across from Kaito and Miku. Miku kept looking down blushing madly. "Umm this rice is green is that normal?" Akita asked as she poked her food. Len looked in the kethcen and saw a clown putting posion in the rice and fish.

"Pennywise!!" Len gasped. The whole table looked at him like he was mad. "The FAKE clown from the movie IT?" Akita said, she lift up her chopsticks and was about to bite down but len slaped the chopstickes away. "WHAT THE HELL LEN!!!!" Akita was about to punch him but he suttered, "N-no P-P-Pennywise is the cheft look."

Miku,Kaito,Ted,Teto,Rin,Meiko,Haku,Akita and the rest of the campers looked in the kicthen, they all scream when they saw Pennywise.

"WHAT THE FLIP WHO WOULD HIRE A MONSTER CLOWN THAT KILLS PEOPLE?!"

"HOW AM I GOING TO SLEEP TONIGHT?!"

"HOW ARE GOING TO NOT DIE FROM FOOD OR NO FOOD!"

" I NEED MY FOOD!!!!" O*** said

The whole hall was in a uproar until Rin got up on the table and did a loud whistle.

"QUITE DOWN!!! I HAVE AN IDEA!!" She yelled. The whole hall quite down in a second. "We can go in the woods and pick freash fruit or hunt for animals."

Every camper nodded to the idea until an aqua male teen spoke up. "How about we steal from the conuslers from time to time?"

Every camper nodded at that idea. But Rin glared.

"who are you?" The teen boy looked like miku only less girly and more manly.

"I'm Mikuo Hatsune, Miku's cousin." Rin crossed her arms and looked away. "We could go with both ideas, but today we're going to steal fom those bastards."

Rin jumped off the table with every camper fallowing her. Len caught up with her. "Wow.... that was great sis here i thought you were always stupid but now my view changed."

Rin smiled and said, "Yeah I like being leader I should do this most often." Len smiled and walked along side with his older twin.

XXXXXXXX

"So I called my good friend who almost died from Pennywise to get Pennywise that way he can be the cheft while we have a great cheft." Bob laughed as he bit into his food. the counslers along him also laughed with him. They all got up to use the bathroom.

Rin truned back to the campers. "Ok guys it's time for raid the refridger oprition." The whole camp just nodded and follwed Rin. The wnt inside the lounge and quickly ran to the huge refridger, as soon as Rin opened the door every kid got as much food as possble and stuffed it in a huge bag. "OK go now move move move!" All of the kids ran out and ran back in the mess hall. Len untied the bag and Miku handed out the food. Rin smiled and gave a thumbs up, "Mission complete!"

XXXXXX

Len was walking back to his cabin with Miku and Akita. Akita would glance at him and look down on the floor with pink cheeks.

"Um Len...."Akita said while looking down at her shoes.  
"Hmm?"  
"Thankyouforsavingmylife."  
"What!?"  
Akita got angery and reapeated herself, " I SAID THANK YOU FOR SAVING MY LIFE!!! THAT FOOD WAS PURE POSIN!!!!"  
Len sweatdroped, "No problem."

Miku wacth them and smiled. "I think you two should go out." The blonds turned around Akita's face was red and Len's face was a little pink. "EHHHHH!!!!" They both yelled. Miku just giggled and opened the ploped on the bed, and open her cell phone.

"Just freaking great!"

Miku came out of the the bathroom with wet hair and her green pajames.

"What is it Akita?" Miku asked as she combed her hair and out it up in a sloppy bun.

"MY my phone is about to die.. where is the plug here?"

Miku pointed to the outlet near the bathroom door way. After that slince filled the cabin Len ploped on his bed and sighed.

'I wonder how my sister is doing? Is she trying to found out who Kaito likes?" Len thought before closing his eyes and drifted into darkness.

"WAKE UP MAGGOTS BREAKFEST!!"

'Already? It was mounring already?' Len thought.

He slowly got up and went to change in the bathroom. When he got out he saw Miku sleeping. Akita just finshed putting in her one sided ponytail. Akita looked at len then at Miku.

"I Know what will wake her up." Akita whispered

"Uh what?" Len whispered back.

"This leek."

Akita waved the leek infront of Miku's face. She then stuffed it in Miku's mouth, Miku sat up and pulled out the leek. "Ugh..what time is it." Miku said sleeply. Akita took her cellphone and glared at the screen.

"9:00 AM. Damn I hate this bastard waking us up this early I should.." Akita kept rumbling on about killing bob and burning down the camp.

Len finshed putting his hair in a ponytail...thingy. "Oh right I have to talk with Rin to see if she found out yet.' Len thought as he opened the door. Len ran out of the cabin trying to reach his sister's cabin. As soon as he reached cabin 189 (Random number i came up with..) He knocked on the door.

"Just a minute lenny!" Rin's voice came through the door.

The door opened reveling a smiling Rin. She was wearing her "famous" white bow, with a white summer dress that stopped above her knees, and black leggings.  
Rin pulled Len by his shirt coller into her cabin.

"So what did you find out?"

Rin put her pointer on her chin. "Um...OH! Kaito likes someone but he refuses to tell me. Gackupo is crazy for a girl named Luka, whoever that is. And Akaito shaves his legs. Also-"

Len covered Rin's mouth. "Shush! You talk way too much! Anyways try harder to find out who Kaito likes." Rin flushed out of embersment. She was slient for

"Oh I have an idea!"  
Rin pulled out a bow and another summer dress, only this one was yellow. Rin had an evil smiled and pounced on Len.

"Let's crossdress! **GRAH**!!"

After 10 minutes of yelling and shouting the two twins were wearing different clothes. Rin looked more liked Len and Len looked more liked Rin. Len was shaking in anger. Sure this was ok at home when all of his friends weren't there but, **HERE!? AT CAMP!? WITH MIKU!!??**

"Why are we crossdressing?" Len asked. He was trying not to kill Rin.

* * *

"That way we can find out who likes who! Since Kaito is a guy and you're a guy you can probely try to find out who kaito likes. And since I'm a girl I could help miku fall in love (with you)." Rin explained.

Len just sighed. "Ok let's get breakfeast from the counslers... I do not want a killer clown's cooking." Len said as he opened the door. Rin followed behind.

"Remeber say Lenny everytime you see me ok, also try to do the rin voice. ok?"

Len nodded and opened the cafteria the campers looked at Len with eager faces. "Ne Rin what are we doing today?" Len looked at Rin giving her the "help-me" look. Rin nodded. She got up on the table and whistled. Everyone looked at Rin.

"Um my twin sister has a sore thorat so I'll be filling in." Rin said, she did a perfact imation of Len's voice.

"Ok Len so what are we doing today?" A random camper called out.

"Stealing from the bastards!"

"YAY!!!" All of the campers cried out with glee. (execpt for Len.)

Rin then picked 5 people to go with her. It was Len, Meiko, some pink haired girl, Kaito, and Haku. The campers cheered as the five left. Meiko pulled Rin by her small ponytail. She leaned down to her ear.

"Why are you wearing Len's clothes Rin?" Meiko whispered. Rin smirked.

"Because I want to." Meiko looked at her skeptcal but just shurgged it off. Rin gave Len the sign to talk to Kaito. Len nodded, he pulled on Kaito's slevee and smiled.

"Hey uh Kaito can I talk to you privatly." Len tried his best to make his voice raspy but with Rin's voice. Kaito nodded and the two walked near the bathrooms.

"So what is it Rin?"

"Um what type of girl do you like?"

"Girls?!" Kaito said the word disgusted like it was some bug. He then flinched and smiled.

"Uh..My favorite girl goes to this camp and Has blond hair." Kaito replyed.

'Blond hair!? Crap who is has blond hair?'

"Can you give me a hint?" Len asked, he forgot the raspy voice affect. 'I'm doing this for Miku.'

"Um...She has short hair and is about your height." Kaito turned around and ran back to the other campers.

XXXXXXXXXX

*Le gasps* Another cliffhanger! why do i always do that? Anyways stay tuned for chapter 3. And no flames please. Oh and owen is in this story i just wanted to censour his name.


End file.
